


hot chocolate with extra marshmallows

by spendeonswithyou



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Winter, seriously this is just a lot of pointless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9069565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spendeonswithyou/pseuds/spendeonswithyou
Summary: It's the evening before Christmas Eve when Simon stops by for his usual drink, and perhaps to chat with his favorite barista a little.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing Christmas stuff, so you're not getting rid of me. Enjoy this pointless piece of fluff!

Raphael hears the door open, soon followed by a “Hello?”. He immediately recognizes the voice, but Magnus is the first one to react.

“Raphael, Sally is here!” he yells, obviously loud enough for Simon to hear. “Go take the order!”

Raphael never really knew what’s up with those weird names, but Magnus _always_ finds something to call Simon – except from the actual _Simon_ , of course. He stopped trying to talk him out of it a long time ago.

“Yeah, sure,” he says after a while.

“Wait a second!” Magnus rushes in.

“What?”

“ You have to wear this one!” he says, placing a Santa hat on his head.

“This is ridiculous.”

“It’s Christmas! Customers love stuff like that!”

“Maybe they don’t.”

“Hello?” the call repeated.

“Just go, your Salmon is waiting!”

“He’s not _mine_ and his name is _Simon_ ,” Raphael throws another deadly glare in his direction, and then he leaves the room, fixing the hat on his head. _Of course_ Magnus has to constantly tease him about his crush on Simon, which was not obvious at all, thank you very much.

And Simon? Simon is just one of their regulars, and he always manages to stop by during one of Raphael’s shifts. They talked a lot. That was all of it, yet Magnus just couldn’t let it go.

“Hi, sorry to keep you waiting,” Raphael says, as he stands behind the counter.

“Oh, Raphael, hi!” Simon hangs his coat and blows at his hands to warm them.

“The usual?” he asks.

“Yes, please,” he smiles, fixing the glasses on his nose. Raphael turns the machine on and starts preparing Simon’s usual winter drink – a regular hot chocolate with lots of whipped cream and marshmallows. During the rest of the year, he always drinks coffee, but during the winter, as he often says, “you need to drink more sugar because it’s freezing”. Raphael always smiles at this and gives him some extra marshmallows.

“So, how do you spend Christmas this year?” Simon asks after a while, since they are the only ones in the shop.

“I’m visiting my mother, and my brothers are going to drop by as well,” he explains. “What about you?”

“I’m staying at home with mom and Rebecca,” he says. “Clary will visit us with Jocelyn and Luke as well. So pretty much the usual, I guess.”

“That’s nice. And then? Any New Year’s Eve plans?”

“Nothing special. Clary goes somewhere with Jace and the rest. I’m invited, but I guess Star Wars marathon sounds better,” Simon explains. Of course, being the huge nerd he is, he’d prefer watching the Star Wars movies for the thousandth time. “You?”

“Magnus is trying to drag me to his party,” Raphael rolls his eyes, after adding a lot of whipped cream to the hot chocolate, and topping it with definitely more marshmallows than he should. He hands the drink to Simon, who passes him the money.

“Thanks,” he says. “And you plan on going there with him?”

“Probably, since I have nothing better to do.”

Simon puts his drink on a table and settles there. “Mind to join me?” he asks. “Since you have no other customers right now.”

“Oh,” Raphael is taken aback by this, but of course he can’t refuse. “Sure.”

He sits next to Simon, who starts sipping the chocolate.

“Nice hat, by the way,” he says after a moment.

“Oh, this?” he points at the Santa hat he’s wearing. “Magnus forced me to wear this. He insists that people will love it, even though it’s ridiculous.”

“It’s Christmas, you can do ridiculous things.”

“You don’t even celebrate Christmas.”

“I don’t, but at least I get to look at my favorite barista in a Santa hat. That’s a huge advantage,” he smiles in this extremely adorable way and Raphael hates it because it makes him feel weird inside.

“I’m your favorite barista, then?” he raises an eyebrow.

“Well, I guess you own the title,” another smile.

“Then I guess you’re my favorite customer,” Raphael admitted. And even though it was probably read as a sarcasm, he completely meant it.

“Now I feel flattered,” Simon laughed and Raphael had to force himself to not look at his lips.

“Is it really that cold outside?” Raphael says after a moment, changing the subject. “You’re still shivering.”

“It’s totally freezing. I could barely feel my hands when I was outside. And it’s still snowing.”

“I can bring you some blankets, I think we may have something here,” he offered.

“No, thanks,” he refused, but once again with this smile that Raphael thinks should be illegal. “It’s pretty warm in here. And the chocolate helps.”

“I’m sure this chocolate should count as some kind of sugar overdose, considering how many marshmallows are in it,” Raphael pointed out.

“Hey, don’t judge me! You’re the one who puts the marshmallows in it, anyways.”

“Well, anything for my favorite customer,” he says, and his words manage to get another laugh from Simon. “What are you doing here now, by the way? Since the weather is terrible and it’s the evening before the Christmas Eve.”

“Had to buy some last minute presents,” he explained. “And I also wanted to drop by to wish you merry Christmas. And I totally forgot about it, actually. But, yeah, merry Christmas!”

“And happy Hanukkah back at you,” Raphael even smiles, even though that’s not something he does often. Simon smiles back and takes another sip of his drink.

“There is also one more thing I came here for,” he says after a while.

“What is it?” he asks, and then Simon pauses for a while.

“I was wondering if you maybe wanted to hang out? For example after Christmas or something? I mean, as a date,” he says finally. “Or not, if you don’t want to. Sorry, I’m totally messing that up. And now I’m rambling. Again. Sorry. It’s just…”

“Simon,” he stops him. “I’d love to go on a date with you.”

“Really?” Simon looks even more confused right now.

“Really,” he confirms with a soft laugh.

“Oh, that’s good. You just saved me a lot of embarrassment.”

“Wait a second, then, I’ll give you my number.” Raphael reaches for a napkin and starts scribbling it down. “You can text me the details later.”

“I will.” He finishes his drink and puts the napkin in his pocket, as he stands up and reaches for his coat.

“So I guess I’ll see you in a few days?” Raphael asks, as Simon stands next to the door.

“Yeah, unless you change your mind,” his lips form a huge smile.

“Don’t worry, I won’t. I waited too long to change my mind now.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“I may need a confirmation, though,” Simon adds.

“If you say so…” Raphael doesn’t think much before pressing his lips to Simon’s, only for a split second. It feels amazing and he doesn’t want to pull away, but he decides to save that for later.

“Well, here’s your confirmation,” he says, and Simon looks so amazed that Raphael wants nothing but to lean in once again.

“I’ll text you later, then,” he finally says with another smile, and then he leaves the shop. Raphael stares through the window until he disappears, and he knows Magnus is definitely not letting go of that now.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments always brighten my day! <3  
> You can send me prompts or just rant about these two idiots [here](https://spendeonswithyou.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
